


I am WHO I am

by PrettyDracoMalfoy



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha Kim Seungmin, Alpha Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Liu Yang Yang, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Minho, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha Xiao De Jun, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Little Women, I just got really addicted to the Book and Movie, Im sorry I get really busy with school sometimes, M/M, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Omega Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, so I wrote this for my main boys, to know more about the AU Fic read the notes in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyDracoMalfoy/pseuds/PrettyDracoMalfoy
Summary: “I intend to make my own way in this world.” there were fire in his eyes, but not the kind that shows anger. They were determination, as if he wanted to prove himself and show them all that he can and he will make his way in this world. It won't be easy, but that's what makes it all the more worth it.or a Little Women AU, staring Han Jisung as Jo.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Huang Ren Jun/Hwang Hyunjin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I am WHO I am

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this long back in March??? Where I had the idea of making this fic for my main boys, I sort of changed a few things about the story, but to be honest it is heavily influenced by the book and the movie, but I never had the time to finish it, I soon forgot about it. But thankfully I had half a mind to go through my notes and reread some of the AU fics I started that I never came to finishing, then I came across this and I was about to let it go, put it in the trunk, but then contemplated and said I'll just post here, just in case I change my mind and want to actually make this. So yeah, I hope you like it
> 
> DISCLAIMER!  
> \- I don not own any of the Little Women characters or it's story, nor do I profit from making this.
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Han Jisung as Jo March  
> Huang Renjun as Amy March  
> Huening Kai as Meg March  
> Wong Kunhang as Beth March  
> Hwang Hyunjin as Theodore Laurence  
> Kim Seungmin as Friedrich Bhaer  
> Choi Soobin as John Brooke
> 
> other characters will be said as the story progresses.

  
Cold. It is cold. As to expect when it's well in December. The 25th of December to be exact. The air is sharp against our protagonist's cheeks, does with this brings a soft crimson shade that runs along the high of his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, but, thankfully, the small furnace placed in the corner of the attic does it's job, and it provides enough heat to be tolerated in this winter morning, which is rare, so are protagonist is just as grateful as he'll ever be.

  
Finally awakening from his slumber with the icy kiss of the festive season, Jisung stirs around in the cozy chair he has drifted on to sleep with last night, while writing the last parts of his songs. His long hair was askew, almost like a fisherman's net with how knotty it looked, the dark circles under his eyes were now more prominent than the previous days and his little hands were covered with blotches of ink. It was truly an ungodly sight and Kai, Jisung's older brother, would have cringed at the way he looked. But he - Jisung - could really care less about how he appeared to be in front of others. Doesn't concern himself and his lack of vanity. If anything, he does everything to look as horrid as he can.

  
Sitting up from his inclined position, a few paper strewn above his body falling onto the floor, he immediately looked out the window that was beside his writing chair, thrilled as he always is when the season arrives, and with a hum, he smiled at the snow covered grounds of their town, it almost looked of sugar with how white it was, sparkling here and there whenever the sun grazed upon it. Christmas truly is the most magical time of the year... for little ol' Jisung and his family at least.

  
"Merry Christmas." Jisung said, breathless and starry eyed, to no one in particular. Standing up from his spot, he grabs his shawl from the arm of his chair and wraps it around his poky shoulders. He jumped out of his seat and ran down the flight of stairs, wanting to be breathless and starry eyed with the people he loved most.

  
"Merry Christmas!!!" This time it was said - shouted - to his siblings as he entered into their living room, grinning and giggling. His brothers were currently in the process of decorating, garlands were being hung, as well as socks. Flowers were put in vases and placed in areas that needed a pop of color, and the small tree - settled atop of a circle table - was being furnished with various Christmas bubbles, looking different from the last, and as well as ribbons, blossoms and strings of popcorn and cranberries. But upon the delighted entrance of Jisung, the movements stopped and the attention used to be given into beautifying the space was now on him.

  
"Ji! We've been up for hours!" Kai said as he bolts to Jisung's side, taking his hand and pulling him further in.

  
"Have you written another song?" Hendery, the angel of the family, excitedly added.

  
"I got struck by inspiration last night and managed to write a few new pieces." He answered.

  
"Oh! goody!" Renjun, the youngest of the bunch, enthused.

  
"Will we have time to memorize them though?" Hendery worried, all the while scurrying to the old rusty piano by the tree, brushing his delicate fingers along the ivory tiles.

  
"of course we do!" Kai declared.

  
"Christmas won’t be Christmas without any presents. That’s why I made the song." Jisung add on with a pout, now laying back on the floor with his hands propped behind the back of his head.

  
"poverty is a tragic." the older brother sulks at the same time he sits on the rocking chair, taking hold of the of an ongoing handkerchief embroidery and then starts stitching.

  
"The world is not so even-handed," Renjun piled on as he sat in one of the chairs in the room. "I don't see why other families get to have pretty things while others have nothing at all!"

  
"At least we have father and mother," oh Hendery you saint. "and each other."

  
"Father isn't here," Jisung said as a matter of fact. "and he won't be, not until the war ends."

  
"I wish I had pots and pots of gold and servants that tend to my every need," Kai oh so yearned. "then I wouldn't have to work a day in my life."

  
"You could be a singer!" Jisung happily suggested.

  
"What? I can't be a singer." Though Kai denies it, the giddiness in his voice does not go unnoticed by his brothers.

  
"I have lots of wishes, but my favorite one is to be an artist and go to Paris and do fine pictures and be the best painter in the world." Renjun dreamily said as he stood up from his chair and flared his arms in the air to add exaggeration to every word he said.

  
"Oh! isn't that like your dream too Ji?" Hendery asked, now cuddled up to Jisung's side. "To be a famous songwriter?"

  
"Yes. But it sounds so crass when Ren says it."

  
"Why be ashamed of what you desire?" Renjun queries.

  
"I'm not!" Jisung fought. Because he really didn't. He just didn't like it when people said his aspirations aloud.

  
"My wish is for us to be all together. Father, Mother, Kai, Ji, Renjun and I in this house. That's what I want." Hendery contentedly voiced.

  
"Hendery is a dear." the youngest muttered under his breath to which Kai shushed him for, because proper Omega's don't mutter or mumble. If you want to say something, say it loud and clear, as thought by him.

  
"What about your music Hen?" Now it was his turn.

  
"I only do that for us, I don’t need anyone else to hear it." Shying away from the question with a blush, he moved closer to the fireplace and further from Jisung's over inquisitive gaze.

  
"You mustn't limit yourself, Hen." Renjun remarked. Rubbing the pad of his pointer finger over his damned snaggletooth.

  
"Mother proposed not having any presents this Christmas because our men are suffering in the army. We can’t do much, but we should make our little sacrifices and do it gladly." Kai, back to being the responsible older brother that he is, lectured his siblings. Ultimately putting an end to the children's playful bickering, if it could even be called that.

  
"Don’t play mother just because she’s not home." Then a pillow was suddenly all Kai could see and feel as it hit him square in the face. Then the pillow dropped and the sight of Jisung laughing across the living room floor was the first thing he saw. He would have actually been irked by his brothers actions if it weren't for his own mirth to stop him. With a shake of his head he smiled at the boy, and is about to let it go not until Renjun quipped

  
"Ji! Don't! it's so indelicate," He went up to Kai and rubbed his face in a false worried manner.

  
Jisung - obstinate to all that relates to being prim and proper - asserted. "That's why I do it!" then proceeded to poke his tongue out.

  
"I detest rude, immodest omegas." Renjun disdainfully announced.

  
"I hate affected little whippersnappers." Jisung builds.

  
Jisung then proceeds to tackle Renjun to the ground, shoving the pillow - in a gamesome manner - he somehow managed to grab along his way. Hendery, not wanting to be left out from all of the fun, grabbed Kai's hand and inserted themselves in the silly brawl. Laughing their bums off as Renjun oh so struggled to push himself out of Jisung's grasp.

Though the sounds emitted from their little scuffle were loud and obnoxious to any person that may pass by and hear it. To all four boys, it was a sound that calmed them, made them feel contented, that even in a scarce Christmas like this, they still managed to have fun and find joy, forgetting the things they lack in, because no gift can ever be better than that heart-warming clench you feel in you heart, when you're with your family.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's very short for an opening, I'm sorry!!! Hopefully I can make longer chapters in the future
> 
> Alsoooo, please do leave a comment if you want to read more of this or not, also please do leave suggestions, I'd like to create fics where it's not only enjoyable for me but for you, the reader, as well.
> 
> See you when


End file.
